


Vegebul [Moodboard]

by ShenronsDungeon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Vegebul, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenronsDungeon/pseuds/ShenronsDungeon
Summary: Moodboards for four Vegebul fics by Ruthlesscupcake—an apocalypse Priest!Vegeta AU, an angsty character study, a Halloween-themed 3 year gap, and a corporate merger AU.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Celebration of Ruthless





	Vegebul [Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruthlesscupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake/gifts).



> Hi Ruthie!
> 
> I made a moodboard for each of the four fics that you've published conveying the mood and tone of the piece! I see these a lot on Twitter, Discord, and in AO3 within the story itself to help advertise fics since posts with images get more engagement. I had a great time making them, and I really hope that you like them <3
> 
> -MahoganyDoodles

**Divine Retribution**

The Saiyans is a sector of the church that deals with the dark, occult and strange. Created over a millennia ago to help the world not succumb to darkness. Kaliya and Maut-Devata are bidding their time in the outer-realm until they can unleash Hell on earth. Old stories speak of a prophecy of casting earth into total darkness allowing Skótos and demons to run amuck. On the day the night is the longest and the planet of war aligns is the day that the Neesha Kali, Kaliya and Maut-Devata can break the chains that bind them to the outer-realm.  
Bulma Briefs is down on her luck, after losing her family and now carrying the guilt and shame of a one night stand, she doesn’t know how she’ll ever make it through the night, let alone now that the world seems to be getting more darker. When she’s walking home one night from her diner job, she is attacked by weird bizarre creatures. Running for her life she bumps into a tattooed, sword-wielding priest, who looks like he should be sin incarnated. Can this holy man provide the help she needs to survive?

[Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944332/chapters/52372360)

  


**Help Me Make It Through The Night**

Bulma Briefs has the ability to have everything at her disposal and doesn't understand why things aren't working out the way they should. Feeling alone and hopeless she finds comfort in the least person she ever expected, her alien housemate who only knows how to give and receive pain.  
Prince Vegeta has always looked out for himself so when the woman lacks to return, he goes looking for her, never imagining the things that transpire.

[Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451333)

  


**The One with the Three Years, Halloween and Trick or Treating**

Let's dive into the infamous three years centering around Halloween. Will Vegeta and Bulma indulge in trick or treating? find out in the next episode of the anime, I wish I had created ;)

[Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236981/chapters/50563430)

  


**The Merger**

After Bulma Brief loses her father's company to the ruthless Frieza Cold, she meets the dashing Vegeta Prince and together they hatch a plan to win her company back. With the pressure of their company's merger behind them, are they now willing to put their hearts on the line or will they walk away from one another?

[Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128370)

  



End file.
